Cruel Honor
by FlashStepX
Summary: Bulma's life falls off balance when Vegeta succumbs to a seizure before sinking into a coma at their son's sixteenth birthday. He awakens normal, but things start to change their Prince, are the Z fighters fighting just Vegeta, or is there something else there. Waiting? Breathing? Talking...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Everyone, this is a story I had on my account before in like 2014. But took it down due to it being written in my old writing style and had been abandoned in disinterest. So, I have been working whole heartily on it since 2015 to make it fit better with my current writing style, and have a physical plot to follow. And the crazy thing is about this story is, I introduced God and Goddess in Dragon Ball Z before Dragon Ball: Battle of the Gods even came out, it's insane. I have been working on this story since I was fifteen years old, so it really threw me off when Akira Toriyama made that movie! Anyways, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter. 1

 _Azure irises stared sharply out in to blackness; glancing away they meet with eyes the color of red wine. Lashes fluttered slowly, before the being smiled sadly as everything cast to the deep shadows of a vast plain._

Vegeta gasped as he shot up in his bed, looking about around the darken room with the loud pounding of his heart in his ears. Sickness twisted his insides, looking out his window he watched the new day begin to set. Cold sweat made his clothing stick to his back, sighing he made to move out of the bed he shared with his wife. Pushing the covers to the side he sat silently on the edge, turning a slightly softened gaze to the blue haired and eyed beauty of his home who slept soundlessly. Oblivious to the ailing Prince, Vegeta lifted off the edge and walked heavily to the bathroom. Opening the door to step into the darken room, Icy blue eyes snapped open within the darkness making Vegeta jolt backwards. His headache piercing the back of his skull, making him clutch his eyes shut. Rubbing his head, he looked back to see nothing there, exhaustion suddenly pulled at the back of his mind.

This had been going on for some time now, him seeing those damn eyes. They always followed him, every wakening to the time of sleep they were always present. Vegeta clicked on the light with a growl as he did his routine, washing his face from the previous nightmare. Taking some more sleeping pills from the cabinet, Vegeta lumbering back to bed where no more nightmares plagued him, he needed all the rest he could get.

Because his son's birthday was in a week's time, he knew despite his obvious illness. Trunk's was turning a year worth celebrating in Saiyan terms, he wanted to be their, but yet he dreaded the day all the same.

Bulma creased her eyes brows upwards in a deep frown, something felt off? The moment that she woke up, she just knew her surroundings felt different from the norm. Laying on her side, she physically fought to stay awake. It proved to be hefty challenge since she was so comfortable, but she managed. Sapphire eyes focused on the painted ceiling of her room, but her main concern was the extra weight that indented the right side of her. Trying to shake off the uneasiness that settled over her, Bulma chanced a glance over her shoulder.

Bulma just about caused herself swipe- lash, her entire body stiffen, eyes widening, unable to comprehend words that wondered in her empty and tired brain. The uneasiness she felt previously doubled into overwhelming disbelief. Lying on his side laid her Saiyan husband. The Prince was curled up tightly with the entire blanket pooled at his waist; hugging his pillow in a loose hold. It was at this moment that Bulma noticed that she had only been sleeping with the sheet of the bed. Her anger only lasted a second because she quickly noticed something was off. Rolling over to be face to face with Vegeta, she leaned closer towards the Saiyan and felt immediate concern bubble in her heart. Under the stream of light in the otherwise dark room, she could make out Vegeta's breathing pattern. It was coming out in shallow puffs, almost like he was struggling to take in air. Bulma's brow creased further, her earlier exhaustion not even a thought to be considered as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Tossing the thin sheet away from her feet, she took a moment to yawn and stretch her well rested muscles before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The cool feeling of the flooring against the soles of her bare feet didn't give her usual chills, as she raced off to the other side of the King size bed to be leveled with her Prince. Dropping to her fragile knees she reached out, placed her hand to his forehead. She always thought that Saiyan's couldn't get sick, but as she laid her hand on his sweaty skin she felt the heat that rolled off him.

She only pulled away when Vegeta shift with discomfort that pinched his facial features before settling again, she began biting her nails in anxiety, but she didn't have the heart to wake him up. Her bubble of deep thoughts was eventually burst when Vegeta flipped onto his stomach and heaved a congested breath of air. A wary smile pulled at the corners of her lips before the worry turned into pity, no point in waiting around, she would bring him breakfast. Leaving the ill Prince, she didn't notice the reflection in the window. Icy blue eyes curved into a smile as they stared at the sleeping Prince before vanishing just as the door gave an ominous click singled she was gone and he was alone.

The week of Trunks birthday was dampened immensely when Bulma woke up. It has been a week, and Vegeta's over all health was actually starting to scare her a little. Vegeta slept almost dead-like on his side, his chest moved up before immediately slamming down causing a wheezing sound to stifle out of pale lips. The entire week, Vegeta has been going from getting better to plummeting in health the next day and today was no exception. They discussed about cancelling the party a few times when he wasn't making a comeback from whatever sickness he had contracted, but just yesterday Vegeta was back to normal so she never made the phone calls.

What made her uneasy was the fact, he seemed worse. His usual bronze skin was now a little bit on the pale side but not by much. His lips were split and drained of color, but what stood out was that when he was like this, was his clouded over eyes. No longer the bright onyx black they use to be with that hard edge to them, they were grey and clouded over and sometimes he wasn't all there at times. Now she stood there, hesitate to wake him if at all. She was dressed for the day with her longer hair pulled in a fishtail braid, tiny curly strains framing her face. To finish the look for her hair she placed a white frilly flower pin that sat right behind her left ear. She wore a peach colored dress that was the design of lacy flowers and birds all the way down, on her feet were brightly white enclosed shoes with the same lacy design. Around her neck was a lovely white pearl necklace that had a locket in the middle, inside was her family. She somehow created with this temperamental, arrogant Saiyan of a man.

All in all she was adorable and worthy to have the hand of a Prince. Even though he was an alien, it still counted in her eyes. Sighing softly and probably would regret waking him up later, she moved onto the bed making him dip down slightly but otherwise undisturbed. She placed her hands on his feverish skin, she shook him.

"Vegeta? Dear, it's time to wake up." She whispered, making sure to shove him harder seeing that her light nudges weren't doing much.

"Its Trunks birthday today, you need to wake up. He's going to be upset if you don't." Vegeta groaned before coughing lightly which made Bulma sit up more to help if needed. After a few lighter hacks Vegeta opened those sickly looking eyes before blinking to refocus his eyes on the person.

"W-Women? Whats wrong?" Bulma tensed, Vegeta's voice was so low she was amazed she even heard it. Propping up on his elbows, the Prince stared at her.

"It's Trunks birthday, guests will be arriving in an hour." She turned away from him with a guilty expression, biting her lip she moved swiftly across the bedroom floor she opened the door and without a second glance she shut it softly. Vegeta stared at the door with a frown creeping across his face; crawling to the edge of the bed he placed his feet on the cold oak flooring. A shiver crawling up and down his spine, rising to his full height he moved sluggishly to get dressed. Reaching the wardrobe, he raise his arm for the handle when his body flinched as he was attacked with a coughing fit, placing his hand over his mouth in desperation he leaned against the drawer for support, trembling.

Taking the hand away his eyes widen slightly, mixed in with the little bit of saliva was a thin trace of blood.

"Damn."

Leaning off his supporter he walked to the bathroom quickly to wipe off the spit, before returning to pull out a thin white T-shirt and navy-blue pants with a belt. Slipping the items on, he moved over to the bed where the night stand was located and grabbed his gloves. After they were snug and flushed against his hands he moved to grab a pair of black combat boots with latches on the front.

Moving to the bathroom again, he was taken back at how bad he look. Leaning over the sink to inspect, he pressed the tip of his index and middle finger to the underline of his eye where dark looking circles had formed. His eyes were losing their color as per usual now a day, sighing he backed up and began to comb his hair.

Trunks jumped around his room looking for the right clothing, he was turning sixteen today and his father had finally agreed to be present this year. But lately he hasn't seen his father around the week prior to his birthday, his mother saying something along the lines of 'he's suddenly not feeling too well' to 'I'm sure he'll get better soon, it looks to me to be just a minor cold.' But being to hype for his birthday, he hadn't caught all of it.

"He promised, so he will be there." Trunks said out loud as he grabbed his best clothes that didn't consist of a suit or tie. Pulling his jean jacket over a muscle shirt, he checked his closet again for better jeans after finding ketch up on his other ones. Quickly grabbing a pair of dark blue he tugged them on before flying out his door, running down the stairs.

The party was now in full swing, with everybody ranging from a group of newly found friends from Trunks High school, the Z gang to the Son Family. Vegeta mingled to the far side of the party away from everybody but close enough for his Son's sake, partly because the music that was blasting was hard to his already pounding headache and sensitive ears. He could never tell how Kakarrot could stands the noise being a full bloodied just like him, he stood and watched Trunks talking to his friends right beside another group that consist of Kakarrot, his harpy wife, his wife and Piccolo. The others were currently at the food stands eating all the food, his stomach protested at the mere sight as he turned back to staring at Trunks.

Bulma fidget with her wine glass, her eyes darting over to check on Vegeta. He stood slightly limp in the shoulders by the trees that lined the house with a pale look to his features. Biting her lip, she returned to the conversation that Goku was telling, but the ever-egging presences of her consciousness telling her, she was being selfish was deafening. He was so out of it that morning, that she was seriously considering putting the whole thing off. But Trunk's smiling face, and laughter had per swayed her to continue as plan and deal with the after math later. Her guilty thoughts were put to rest as the others came over; they all held equally confuse looks.

"So? Where's Vegeta? I haven't seen the guy since the party started." Yamacha asked as he drank from his beer can, Goku perked up at the mention of the absent Prince. Even Piccolo seemed interested as he began to looked around. Bulma shrank down slightly at the mentioning.

"He's standing over by Trunks." Piccolo stated with a stoic mask, pointing to the Saiyan who look about ready to biff it. Vegeta was tittering slightly, his face drained of any mask he might have put up.

"Uhmm, Bulma? Is he alright?" Krillin asked with a finger raised as they all stared at the dazed Prince with mixtures of surprised and concern gazes, Bulma laughed nervously.

"I thought Saiyan's don't get sick?" Chichi spoke as she too watched the Prince struggle with standing on his own two feet. Bulma sighed.

"He's been a little off lately, sleeping a lot. But I'll go check up on him, see if he's alright." Goku nodded as Bulma swerved through the group to get to Vegeta, her pace quickened as she neared him. Once close enough she grabbed his arm, causing him to turn his head, he looked even worse up close.

"Are you doing alright over here?" She asked softly, caressing the spot she grabbed, searching his face.

"Y-Yeah, doing great-" Before he could finish his eyes suddenly rolled in the back of his head, Bulma let out startled yelp as she went to catch him as he fell sideways. Upon lowering him down she caught the sight of thick stream of blood begin to bubble from his mouth, becoming frantic she shrieked. "VEGETA!"

They all witnessed it, Bulma approaching Vegeta. The tiny conversation exchanged before mayhem erupted tenfold. Piccolo jolted while the others gasped as Vegeta suddenly gave out, falling sideways as Bulma reacted just in time to catch him. They started running the moment silence hit the air before the high shriek of...

"VEGETA!" Something was wrong. Trunks reached them first out of all the adults, he had been watching his father this entire time. He felt upset for not pointing it out, or even asking if the Prince was okay. He was so engrossed in his party, that he only questioned his father's appearance at least once during breakfast. Quickly getting down on his knees his gaze watched his mother frantically checks his father's pulse, before calling his name. Nothing was working.

Goku and others arrived as well as the other kids, including fourteen-year-old Goten and nineteen-year-old Gohan. Goku got down on his knees as well, his gaze falling on the problem at hand. Vegeta was breathing shallowly, not a good sign as well the blood running down his chin.

"Help me bring him inside! Something wrong with his lungs!" Bulma yelled desperately, Goku nodded to her as he brought his hands underneath the man before lifting him off the ground fully, Bulma lifted herself off from the ground as well as she ran up ahead, Trunks right behind her as they entered the house door. The door clicked shut.

Vegeta watched Trunks talk to his friends; the pain in his skull was becoming harder to ignore. Gritting his teeth, he blinked heavy lids as the world began to blur out slightly.

' _I'm sorry.'_ Vegeta cringed as his headache got intently worse. He didn't understand where the voice was coming from. But it sounded close, like right in front of him, but no-one was present that he could see. Azure eyes flashed through his mind, gripping his jean clad thigh he sank his gloved hand into the rough fabric. Suddenly a hand, a delicate hand shot out and grabbed the arm that was tense with pain. Looking up he was met with his wife, she was saying something. He tried to listen, but just beyond her shoulder, something caught his eye. Looking up from his hunched position he looked straight into the eyes of an identical begin to himself that stood right behind Bulma's head. Those sharp Azure eyes making his vision spin before the world became a blank canvas.

' _I'm sorry, we are sorry, Alec,'_ A tender voice rang out just before his consciousness turned blank. _'It's for the best.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter. 2, I hope to update more chapters as I get back on track. But for now, the uploads will be a little slow. I hope you enjoy, and have some theories to what is to come in future chapters.

Chapter. 2

Goku and the others stood close to the medical facility doors of Capsule Corp, waiting on the news of Vegeta's condition. Bulma had come out minutes ago pursuing the Head doctor that ran the medical bay, he said a few strained words that weren't very reassuring to the members present.

"We have done a lot to make sure his lungs don't collapse, but other than his breathing. We honestly don't know what is wrong with your husband, Mrs. Briefs. I'm sorry. We'll try our best, but so far it isn't looking to great." Bulma deflated as she listened, Goku chewed the inside of his cheek with worry radiating through his body and if he had his tail it would be slashing back and forth. Eyes of warm brown stared intensely at the double doors, shifting from one foot to the next he wanted for his Prince to walk out healthy and back on his feet again.

Bulma felt tears fall down her cheeks as she paced back and forth, Chichi viewed her friend with concern. Bulma hugged herself, god what the hell was she thinking. What type of person put their own husband under intensive care, all because she refused to cancel the fucking party. Biting into her lip, drawing blood, she felt more tears cascade like a broken waterfall. Chichi took the opportunity to comfort the struggling soul, roaming over hesitate at first. Before she shrouded her sleeved arms around trembling shoulders before whispering soothing words as she rubbed the women's back.

"I'm s-such an idiot, he would h-have been fine if I just canceled the god-damn party!" She sobbed out as she leaned into the embrace that was offered to her, before either woman noticed Goku strolled over slowly. Putting his hand on her shoulder he gave a small reassuring squeeze.

"He'll pull through; he's never going to just give in. Have faith." Bulma's redden, and swollen gaze searched the younger Saiyan's face for any lies that might have been there but all she could see was pure sincerity in those chocolate orbs.

"Thank you, G-Goku." She sniffled out, Chichi pulled away to look at her friend but keeping her hands laying on slightly trembling shoulders. Making sure that the women in front of her wouldn't crumble as soon as she steps away.

"Now if things get to rough, call us anytime you would like. Okay, hun." Chichi spoke softly, Bulma wiped at her eyes before giving the retired fighter before her a small smile before nodding her head.

"Yeah." Chichi smiled; looking over to Goku he gave Bulma one of his small smiles but a smile none the less. Rubbing Bulma's shoulders one last time, Chichi pulled away.

"Remember, just call and we will be there." Another nod before Chichi and Goku were gone with their kids in tow. Yamacha gulped as he approached the distort person in front of him, not wanting to breaking something that was already broken inside the scientist.

"We're all here for you, Bulma. Vegeta is a man with strength and determination. He has the fighting will to get pass whatever is pulling him down." Behind Yamacha to back him up was Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar. Some nodded and others spoke out their reassurance. Suddenly Piccolo walked up to the Blue haired and eyed beauty with a stern face.

"If he isn't back on his feet in about a week from today, bring him to the Lookout. Dende should be able to come up with a diagnosis, but just to be sure I'll come by in a few days to check up." Bulma laughed as more tears flowed down her face, Yamacha was startled and was about to protest but was taken aback when she spoke.

"It really helps when he has some people looking out for him. T-Thank you guys, it means a lot." Piccolo only grunted in approval before making his way to the doors but stopped when Krillin spoke up.

"We'll join you, in a couple of days we'll all come. By then he should be moved to his own room." Bulma gave a hum to confirm what was being inquired. Piccolo nodded before fully leaving, disappearing behind the doors leaving the last group to themselves.

"I better get in there and speak to the Doctor, you guys get going. I don't want to hold you up here." Yamacha sighed, but none the less backed up before departing with the rest of the group. Once the door shut, Bulma looked to the only person in the room with her.

"Come here." She said in a motherly way that was hard to resist, Trunks blue eyes were clouded with ushered tears. Shuffling forwards he melted into his mothers embrace, placing his head under her chin as he inhaled the soothing scent of sea water perfume. Bulma ducked her head down to kiss a head full of light lavender colored hair as her lip quivered.

"I'm s-sorry. I made a mistake, I should have agreed with him." Trunks let the tears of fear and anger roll down his redden cheeks as he listened to his mother repeatedly blaming herself for this happening. But in reality it was the inevitable that was hidden in the shadows, cloaked by doubt.

"Dads fine, I know it in my heart. You should too." The muffled reassurance brought a watery smile to Bulma's strained face as she looked beyond the lavender hair, her tiny family would be just fine, she would be fine.

Bulma moved about the white room, moving flat pillows for more fluffy ones as her gaze traced over the clean white bed, to the sanitized sheets that was rumbled in areas at the base to the prone from of her Husband. His face slack and unmoving, the only sounds were the beeping of the heart monitor to the light breathing. Sitting herself on the edge of the bed, Bulma reached over to swipe loose strains from ragged hair. This morning she was granted entry to his room after a couple of tries the day before, upon entering she was frozen to the wall. Vegeta was even paler than the day of the party, a breathing tube was shoved down his throat to aid his lungs, a single IV drip for nutrient and medicine was injected in his right forearm. He was dressed in a simple hospital T-shirt that had strings on the back and black track pants, something comfortable and light since he was pronounced to be in a coma the day before.

This left Trunks and herself in a fit of depression, the doctors couldn't tell if he will ever wake up. He still had a high fever making it dangerous if another seizure came about. The doctors worked out that when he had collapsed it was due to a seizure, which explained the slight convulsions but what triggered it was still a mystery. However, the doctors couldn't figure out why he had bleed, all his intestines were healthy and intact, nothing out of the ordinary.

Sighing she stared at him; he was pale and slightly darken circles lay underneath his eyes making him look even worse. His face would crunch into a fit of pain or discomfort which annoyed and concerned Bulma, moving delicate hands over larger and much smoother hands she pinched her lips into a pain filled smile. When her days weren't at the medical bay, she was either with Trunks or down in her lab doing work. Smiling now a day wasn't worth the effort, Trunks had school but every chance he could he want an update on his father's health. Today would be the first day Trunks would get to see his father in person since the party two days ago; the High School would be let out in another hour, plenty of time for last minute anger and guilt to pour out.

"If you can hear me Vegeta, I know I screwed up and I hope somewhere in your h-heart you can f-forgive me." Getting choked up at the last part, she held the locket close to her chest as the tears dried and all was silent again. The sound of the door opening from across the room an hour later alerted her that Trunks had arrived, soft tapping of heavy boots against the tan colored title was noted before it went silent signalling he was right behind her.

"He at least looks slightly better than what they described." His tone light as he pulled an extra chair forwards, turning, so he was faced towards her, he began to speak again.

"Goten said that Goku and Chichi will probably swing by today. They're worried about us mom, I wouldn't blame then. Since we got the bad news of dad going into a coma, we shut are selves away from others." Bulma stared straight ahead, the thought of guests made her angry some how and when she played with it in her head she soon felt guilt but it was the truth. She wasn't in the best moods to tolerate Chichi's mothering or concern glances, because in honesty she wanted to be in peace with the thought that he would wake up soon. But yet again, they had a right to know the condition of a friend.

"Alright." She whispered in the open, silent room, it had that doctor smell. Leaning forwards slightly she felt Vegeta's forehead; it was slightly warm but not overly hot. Putting her hand back down, she stood from her chair and stretched her tired limbs as she stride over to the window. Opening the hatch, she thrust the double doors open, letting refreshing air circulate through the room.

"That's much better, now I'm going to speak to the head doctor about the possible removal of the tube, maybe switch it out for a Ventilator machine." She spoke evenly as she strolled quickly to the door, the loud click of her high heels against the tile being louder than the machines in the room. Trunks nodded, letting her know he heard and just like that the door clicked shut. Leaving him alone with his comatose father and his inner depressing thoughts. Twiddling his thumbs and every so often pulling his collar away from his throat as his sky-blue eyes searched around the room. They always landed on his father after a few minutes, sighing he was forced out of the boring atmosphere by voices right outside the closed door. Listening in, he heard the unmistakable voice of Goku conversing with the doctor or was it a nurse. He couldn't tell.

"Right through this door sir, Mrs. Briefs has stepped out for a moment but her Son should still be present."

"That's understandable. Thank you." Was the slightly muffled reply, the footsteps of the escort was heard walking away, leaving silence before the door opened up.

"Trunks?" Goten's voice sounded nervous and the heir of Prince Vegeta knew why. Ever since his father's seizure, the younger Prince was more frustrated and Goten didn't know how to act around him. Eventually the poor boy ended up avoiding him which helped somewhat but made a empty hole open up in his heart, and later realized his mistake. Goten was the one that stood by his side during battles, they were Gotenks for crises sakes and he was a brother he never had.

"Goten." His name came out as a hushed sigh of relief; Goten came into view with a half smile on his anxious face. Goten had grown a lot, even though his hair had been flattened and styled differently than the Goku's usual style from which he was born with. He did this so he wasn't confused as Goku, and it made sense so nobody question it any further. His eyes the color of black with specks of brown thrown in glance to the exhausted and slightly sadden face of his friend before looking to Vegeta, he gave a gasp before looking behind him.

Goku was on the same lines as Goten, while Chichi shook her head in hidden pity for the family. Gohan just stood there with shock written all over his face. Goku was the first to bring himself back and look to the teen sitting in the only other chair apart from the one his mother was using. Trunks shift making Chichi the one to break the ice.

"Hey, Trunks." She said in slight concern as she approached the teen, her darker eyes scanned over Vegeta's form. Noting that he was looking slightly better from the last time she saw him, bracing herself she gave the younger Prince a small smile.

"Hi Chichi..." He dragged the silence at the ending of his introduction, Chichi pulled back to stand back beside Goku who frowned at Trunks. The teen seemed troubled and he knew either Bulma was blaming herself for what happen or he was.

"Trunks, you know it wasn't anybody's fault. People end up ill for reasons." Goku tried to reason with Trunks, who was even more stubborn then his father and mother put together. Although Saiyan's being a species of war and death shouldn't get sick so easily or at all because of their immune systems being tougher than a regular humans. Something snapped in Trunks as he gritted his teeth his Ki spiked as he sharply turned his head to look at the people in the room.

"I'm not blaming myself, nobody is blaming themselves! I would be damned if I had pulled my thoughts in that deep. This whole thing is shitty and I'm frustrated because..." His angered rant was cut abruptly as he turned in his seat with his whole being shaking. Chichi during the outburst had put her index and middle finger to her lips, while the others had sadden looks on their faces and none of them knew how to help the helpless family. Vegeta was the center of their everyday life – now- because he finally married Bulma after a few shouting matches. Vegeta made Trunks stand on his two feet and train, while Bulma made him stay healthy and go to school. Vegeta scowled Trunks if he talked back to either parent and gave him the needed courage, and Bulma was right alongside both of them. In a sense Vegeta was something in this family that couldn't be ripped away and it made Goku and his family all the more determined to help out the best they could.

Silence stretched across the room, the breeze filtered along lightly. Rustling the curtains and wires to the machines, Goku decided that he would go find chairs while Chichi calmly came over to sit beside Trunks who hadn't dared another glance at them. Bringing her hand out she pulled his into hers as she ran her thumb over the top as the beeping of Vegeta's heart monitor picked in a soothing rhythm telling everybody in the room he was alive.

"I know it's been lonely and frustrating Trunks, but try to think about this for a moment. What would your father say if he was awake right now, watching your behaviour?" Cringing slightly Trunks could literally hear the raspy stern voice of his father like he was standing right in front of him.

" _I can't believe you, and you call yourself the heir to Prince Vegeta. Shape up boy!"_ Tear of happiness rolled down his face as a genuine smile scrolled across his pale features as he laughed.

"Your right, sheesh... Look I'm sorry about yelling earlier. It just, this whole thing has been eating the back of my mind all day and yesterday. I shouldn't have taken any of my anger on you guys when you're so clueless." Chichi chuckled lightly as her gaze drifted over to the reason why they came here; Vegeta was on his side with his left arm sprawled out on the bed while the one with the IV hooked up was laying over his stomach while the tube down his throat, supplying him with the needed oxygen as he slept was pulled taunt from the position.

"No problem Trunks, we knew you needed to get something off your chest, so tell me has he woken up?" Trunks tensed, he knew his mother wanted to break the bad news of his father being in a coma, but he didn't think he would be asked to answer the question without her present.

"I-I can't answer that, mother wanted the privilege to speak about it too you guys." Chichi hummed before giving him the nodded of approval as she leaned back into her seat. The waiting didn't take long, a half an hour later the door creaked open letting Bulma inside, pushing a large machine in toll. The door opened not a second later to Goku with more chairs. Bulma had at least a satisfy smile on her red stained lips as she walked confidently over and leaned over Vegeta, everyone watched with confused looks. It wasn't until, she began to shut off the machine supporting Vegeta's breathing tube, that Goku, Gohan, and Chichi jolted.

"BULMA! What do you think you're doing, he needs that!" Chichi snapped as she shot from her spot, but was scowled from the women with a harsh glare sent in her direction. Bulma walked over to the cabinets and grabbed some latex gloves, pulling them on she leaned back over her husband. Gently and with caution, glancing at Vegeta's heart monitor every now and again, she began to pull the tubing out of his throat. The others in the room were freaked out besides Trunks, having been left out of the loop. With the tubing finally out, Vegeta gave a wet cough before Bulma strapped the mask over his face and adjusted the straps to lay more comfortably. She than turned to the Ventilator machine and fiddled with it before it hummed to life, and the mask began to fog up indicating Vegeta's steady breathing.

"He's no longer in danger of his lungs collapsing or a seizure, so I was given the thumbs up to switch to the Ventilator Machine. His breathing patterns, while not entirely clear, doesn't need the tube, just a steady filter of oxygen support." While she explained this, she had made it to the other side of the room to the door, opening it she pushed the other machine out in the hallway before closing it again.

"Bulma, do you mean had a seizure the day of the party!" Bulma sighed, walking slowly over she put her hands on the adult's shoulders.

"Apparently, but what caused it hasn't be explained or found out. I don't know." Gohan was in awe but that was normal for the teen – adult because he was fascinated in science and doctors and to hear that not even the brightest doctors that Bulma hired could figure out such a medical mystery. They better call out House for this job, because Vegeta needed it. (FlashStepX: lol if you don't know the reference I used, it was a show literally called House that I watched when I was six with my mom and the guys name was House... anyways check the show out because he was brilliant in medical cases.)

"So Bulma, since you are now in the room. Can you tell me something?" Chichi interjected as she watched the scientist take a seat. Bulma had a curious look before something seemed to dawn on her mind before that look changed into a calm one.

"I think I know where this is heading, but please do proceed." Chichi lightly but soundlessly cleared her throat as she nodded.

"Has Vegeta awakened at all since the party?"

' _Bingo'_ , Bulma thought as she crossed her legs, putting her hands in her lap as she got prepared for the shock expressions that would mostly appear after her answer.

"No, but that would because he's not going to wake up. Because Vegeta was forced into a _coma._ "

Absolute silence was met.

"E-Excuse _me_..." Was the ghost of an response?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, here is chapter. 3! Hope you guys enjoy….

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, all characters go rightfully to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter. 3

"E-Excuse me." Was the ghost of an response?

Goku had stood on his feet as soon as the news was broken to them, his expression a mixture of fear and shock. He stared at Bulma like she was lying. His gaze wavering when Bulma just stood there with a blank stare, lips pulled back in a thin line, she was more than upset. His eyes flickered to his companion, his Prince. Vegeta's relaxed face, pale complexation and dark circles made the younger Saiyan question what could have caused it.

"Exactly what I said Goku, it was just as shocking to hear a second time." Goku calmed down slightly, knowing he wasn't the real one that was hurting right now, it was the brave women in front of him that was. She knew this question was going to come about, even though she, herself was recovering from it had the strength to come back and say it herself. Proving that the words that were said by the doctor that it wasn't an illusion, tricking her. Since she clearly was trying to deny it still and it was making her set back in the recovery of the shock, Goku avoided that stare. He couldn't make himself see her cry again, not after that day. (FlashStepX: By the way it's been 2 days since the party... yeahhh... hope you guys followed that).

"Of course, Sorry." Sitting back down, Goku stared at Vegeta's face for a long measure of time before he decided to tune in on the conversation with Chichi and Bulma who seemed reluctant to answer for unknown reasons. Suddenly the door to the room opened and in walked a brunette with black rimmed glasses, wearing a white over coat that concealed most of her before cutting off at the knees. Leaving bare legs, on her feet were brown slip ons. She held a clipboard to her chest as she walked over to Bulma, leaning over she whispered something in the anxious women's ear before straightening and walked away without another glance.

"I'm sorry Guys, but something has called for my immediate attention elsewhere. Also visiting hours had been over a few minutes ago, so I'll call you guys tomorrow when the others arrive for visiting." Chichi and Goku gave their understanding nodded, Bulma smiled before turning to leave but just before she did she turned back around.

"Oh and Trunks, Homework must be done by six and bed by ten." Trunks groaned as he slumped in his chair, Bulma laughed as she walked out and shut the door; leaving the others to think for a few moments. Goku blew out air, getting onto his legs he began to stretch before looking at Chichi who also had stood with a grim face.

"I really hope she snaps out of whatever made her like this. She's so hollow in the eyes, when I talk to her they get duller and duller." Chichi said as she patted down her dress before turning to look at Trunks, who looked down at his hands that gripped his pants in shame. Shame for his mother's stupidity, he was cured from such darkened thoughts by the truth in Chichi's words.

"Trunks please bring her to her senses. Make her realise what an idiot she's being. Drowning yourself in self pity is just ridiculous." Trunks nodded, looking up at her and the others, he spoke.

"Dads going to be angry when he finds out, about the stupid nonsense she's been pulling while he was out. I guaranteed it." The others stared in mild- shock at the transformation Trunks went through in just a few short hours, and Chichi's words because the teen gave them one of his largest smiles as he turned to look out the window chuckling. They gave Vegeta a soften smile, before redirecting their gaze on the teen before them. Hopefully everything was going to be alright, for Bulma and Trunks from now on at least.

"See you around Trunks, we'll call you daily." Goten said to his best friend, a nod was giving and before long they were gone. Trunk's smile dropped for only a moment as he thought of his mother, there would be a talk later, he just had to go about it the right way and get it across.

Bulma's lip trembled as she gripped the phone that was pressed to her ear harder as she continued to listen to her friends one by one apologize for their absent. Trunks stood nearby watching the heart breaking scene take its round as his mother slammed the phone on its base before walking back to her room to calm down. It meant everything to them that their friends make an appearance; they failed them when Krillin was the first to call saying Piccolo and Goku were away on an important mission sent out by Dende. Then Chichi called after that saying that Goten's fifteenth birthday party was coming up and planning it was tight so she apologized with a promise that they would all come after. Bulma was ripped between not excepting those apologizes to ignoring the phone whenever it rang, they were Vegeta's friends, but they still neglected their promises to the comatose Prince.

"Idiots..." She whispered as she opened her and Vegeta's shared bedroom door, looking around the dark room. Her thoughts directing away from her idiot friends, to the thought of a nice bath. She didn't want other depressing thoughts to dampen her already horrendous mood.

"I promised Trunks and myself that I will not go there, not while Vegeta is still in the medical bay." She spoke to herself as she reached the other side of the room, remembering what they talked about the day when the Son family visited, she was in the kitchen reading another magazine while Trunks was in his room finishing his homework liked she ask. It was just turning eight o'clock when Trunks came strolling out with a serious face that she had ever seen him use, he walked and sat across from her as he spoke to her in a firm voice.

"We must talk about what you're doing, this stupid behaviour your pulling. You have no secrets to hide because from day one, I have uncovered all of them so you can't lie to me now." Bulma didn't know where this was coming from and frankly it was pissing her off, she wasn't going to let her son talk to her like this. Getting up she slammed her hands on the table before saying sternly and deadly.

"Trunks Anthony Vegeta! I may be in a fragile state but I will not be spoken down to by my own Son!" Trunks expression didn't even twitch in the slightest telling Bulma that whatever it took he was going to make her hear him out. He too stood from his chair a little winded after his mother used his full name, knowing that he had made her severally angry at him. Sighing he knew that the peaceful route that he wanted to take was out the window and now making his voice heard was now in play.

"I don't care, Mom. For some time I watched you wallow yourself in self pity. Putting on this fake attitude for others when really all you want to do is scream and cry. I'm sick of it! I wondered what dad would have said if he ever saw you." The firm way he said it shut down her come back as she stood rooted to the floor with an impassive expression on her face while her eyes looked harden and cold. Trunks steeled himself, he was so grounded after this, but he needed to get through to her.

"Yes, Dad is in a coma. Its real and you need to face that, because once that's out of the way all that built up sorrow and depression will disappear and you can start recovering." By now she was looking at him with a steady stare, a sure sign that he was being heard.

"I want my mother back, the one that took challenges head on with confidence! I want that person in my life, not this one that stands before me!" Trunks had begun to feel the sting of tears but he pressed on with a glare, she just stared at him.

"I know dad is the center of this house and without him our life has been thrown off balance, but you're an adult with a child than needs their mother's strength. I've been doing it all by myself, reassuring myself that everything was going to okay. While you blamed yourself constantly and then lied to me and the others face's telling them your fine when reality that was half the truth. I watch from the shadows." By now those tears were falling freely down his face, Bulma was shell shocked as she stared at her first born with regret and remorse. How could she be so blinded, she was the reason for those tears and, yet she couldn't will herself to move from her spot. After what seemed like hours, Trunks wiped the last of his tears with the sleeve of his shirt before looking at her again.

"Promise me from here on that you will replay on others for support, because you aren't entirely alone." Bulma snapped to attention with a warily expression as she trembled in her spot.

"I-I..." Trunks stomped his foot silencing her before she could reply.

"PROMISE ME!" He said sternly as he stared at her, and for some reason she flinched back. That look in his eyes was so similar to Vegeta's that it scared her.

"I P-Promise..." Trunks searched her face before nodding slowly, turning sharply from her, he walked away. Leaving her alone in the kitchen, her legs buckled from underneath her as she fell to the floor with tears.

"I'm sorry... Forgive me Trunks."

What he said that day really helped her, and she couldn't have been more grateful, now some days seemed easier to get by without one daunting thought shoving her down and she couldn't have been happier. A thin smile crossed her pale face as she stared at the bed; she wished her friends were with her.

It had been some startling three weeks and Vegeta remained motionless in this time and Bulma could only hope for an improvement soon. The breathing mask having been removed a while before, which only accentuated his improvement in his breathing. Her friends had not contacted her at all; the only one that seemed to visit every now and again was Goten. The boy felt sorry for his family absences in such an important time for the Briefs, but Trunks soothed him and said he understood. Goten was going to turn fifteen in a few days and Chichi was spending her time planning it since the fourteen year old had made so many friends at the high school it has hard for her to keep track.

But other than that, Capsule Corp was guest free for days after and Bulma was pissed. Walking around the bed Vegeta lay in she was looking out the window as the wind casually brushed through, letting a breather in that had Bulma refreshed. Vegeta was getting better in the looks department, his skin tone was healthier and the dark underlines under his eyes had finally faded. She smoothed her hand over his peaceful face once she had walked back over, she cracked a smile.

"He looks much better today, mom." Startled and not expecting the intruding from her son, the heiress spun around with a shriek that echoed loudly in the small room. Trunks cringed backwards, looking up he watched his mother uncurl from her defensive position that she had flung herself into. She held one of the needles that were on a tray beside Vegeta's bed with a death grip, one leg kicked up by her stomach ready to kick if needed. She looked angry for moment as she placed the needle back and relaxed slightly as she sank down in her seat.

"Don't scare me like that, I could have stabbed you." Trunks laughed nervously as he also took a seat beside her; she was holding her left side of her head with one hand that was leaning on the arm rest of her chair as she stared at him with a smile.

"Sorry about that, thought you were present in the mind and body." Bulma narrowed her eyes before raising a single blue brow at the teen who shrugged shyly. Before either could converse any further the door to the room opened and in walked a different nurse, she looked nervous as she approached Bulma.

"Mrs. Bulma, there is an entire group at the front door of your house. They requested to see you." Bulma stopped short before several tick marks appeared on her forehead, she gave a low growl.

"Tell those idiots I'll be present in a second. Before you leave though slam the door in their faces and fix them with a glare before you walk away. That will get the message across." The nurse squeaked at the noise and language that was being use to the guest that seemed to be so innocent, maybe they were her friends.

"Should I word and do exactly like that, Mrs. Briefs?" Bulma turned to stare at the nurse before giving a sharp nod towards her.

"Exactly." The nurse nodded as she scampered off to retrieve the answers to the people that were waiting at the door. Once the door was closed Bulma fumed, what were they doing here...

Goku and the others nervously shifted as the nurse disappeared into the house leaving them alone to think.

"Oh boy, when I talk to her on the phone the day we were supposed to visit she sounded angry... I hope it's not that bad this time around." Krillin said as he shuddered, when Bulma wanted she was the scariest person out there. But she could never beat Vegeta when he was angry, maybe in the death glare but never above that.

They went silent when the same nurse appeared again with a much firmer stare then when she left the last time, and they paled. She opened the door with force before looking up at Goku.

"Your Idiots, Bulma will be present in a second. Please wait." Before they could come inside the house, the nurse slammed the door in their faces with a glare before walking away. Goku grabbed his hair as he turned to them with a panicked look.

"She's pissed! What are we going to do?" Krillin looked nervous as he looked at the door that was closed, any moment she was going to come out and when that time came they were in for an ear full.

"Just pray and hope." Yamacha gulped out as they waited for their fate.

Bulma stormed through the medical doors of her home, her eyes the coldest they will ever get as she walked to her front door, the occupants on the other side tensed and pale as her rage transformed her face into a snarl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She screamed as she threw open the door with so much force that they actually heard a crack; they backed up a step or two before cringing. Goku threw up his hands as he spoke while Bulma breathed down his neck with rage.

"Please, we can explain!" Bulma's face melted into one of bemusement as she leaned against the door with her hand on her hip.

"Right, please, enlighten me." She said bitterly, Goku flinched and he hung his head in shame. Piccolo stepped forward with a stern face, the others backed away.

"Things got in our way, and you must now that Goten's birthday is in just a few days. We didn't keep our promise, and for that we all are deeply sorry." Bulma stared at them for a half- a- minute longer before she snapped to attention.

"Apology accepted... follow me. Oh, one more thing, welcome back Tien and Chiaotzu." Tien nodded hesitantly while Chiaotzu remained silent. They followed as commanded and they all made their way through the maze that was Bulma's home. Once they were in a familiar area they started to relax as they entered the medical facility with caution. Tien and Chiaotzu weren't at Trunks party; since they have a habit of traveling without a word to the others they didn't get their invitations which upset the teen greatly.

"Vegeta's been getting better with each passing day." Bulma said in a soft tone as she stopped at the door, Goku perked up with hope.

"Does this mean that he might wake up?" Bulma shrugged before opening the room, the others close behind her with anxious expressions. The last time they all saw the Prince he wasn't looking so great, they wondered if now would be different. By now Tien was confused now and slightly concerned.

Bulma opened the door with swiftness, what first came into view was Trunks. The boy was dressed in a navy blue sweater that had the capsule corp emblem sewn on the shoulder, his light lavender hair stood out as did his blue orbs. Below his waist was a black belt that held up his sepia colored jeans that were baggy but fitting. On his wrist were several beaded bracelets that went well with his outfit and on his feet to finish the look was black boots with a white trim.

"Oh, hey everyone." Bulma smiled thinly which made Trunks' look faultier before he too turned around and walked off and around a white curtain leaving everybody to dip their heads in shame. Bulma smiled from under her hand as she walked over to the curtains that her son had disappeared into before turning to them with her index finger to her nude lips in a hush motion.

"I know some of you don't have all the information in like the Son family does. But Vegeta is in a coma and has been for these long three weeks since the birthday party." Everybody –excluding the Son family- all went completely silent, Krillin looked shocked while Piccolo looked deep in thought which wasn't a surprise to her.

"With all do in respect for why you came, lets visit and catch up." Trunks came back out with a small smiled before pulling the curtains backwards to the walls that held hooks to put the curtains behind them. Krillin and most of the others deflated while Goku looked even brighter if that was possible.

"He does look better." He commented excitedly as they all stepped up to sit in the chairs that were offered to them. Dende that hadn't made a comment or noise since they were told and present to Vegeta's condition, he just stared at the face of the Prince. He immediately moved over to stand beside the bed, everybody went silent. Dende looked up after some time to give Bulma his attention, she looked startled.

"May I scan his body?" Bulma held her chest before she gave her nod, Dende sighed in relief as he stretch his hands out over Vegeta's prone form before a mint green glow covered Dende's palms. Closing his eyes, he focused on the heart and organs.

"He has healed well, considering what Piccolo has told me back at the Lookout." Dende whispered, before he switched, placing his glowing right hand to Vegeta's chest and his left- with his index and middle pressed together- he placed that to the forehead of the Prince.

"What are you doing?" Bulma said with a startled tone, before Dende looked up with a smile.

"I heard that he had a seizure, and that mostly happens if he had a health problem or something in his mind forced him into it. So I'm going to probe his mind for anything that's off and could have caused it. Bear with me, alright." Bulma bit her lip before nodding; Dende went back to work as soon as he got the green light as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Before long he felt the strange physical pull of his being as he entered the mind scape of the Prince. It was hazy and had fog floating low to the ground. Searching around, he tensed when movement passed him from behind, turning around slowly he came face to face with a living entity. Covering his mouth with shaky hands he stared at this being, the thing that startled him was that this person looked exactly like Vegeta. But maybe slightly taller and leaner. But a few things were off with him, he had light blue dying his bangs that blended beautifully with the black of his hair that flamed upwards just like Vegeta's. The being wore a sheet of baby blue silk that went over one shoulder and the other was covered with fine leather with black straps. Around his waist to secure the baggy material were belts of beading and feathers, jewels and other shiny things that rattled when he moved. He wore on his legs appeared to be black bear skin sewn carefully to fit nicely and just above his hip was a ragged sash that fell slightly by his outer thigh. His feet were bare and dirty just like his pale skinned face.

Dende was taken aback at such a savage looking being with Vegeta's face, but he knew if he was fixed up and cleaned he would look no doubtingly handsome just like the Prince. But before Dende could get a word out the being put his finger to his seemly on existing lips and whispered out a hush. The fog got even thicker and the being was replaced with an empty space where he once was, Dende turned around but didn't find him.

Suddenly voices could be heard amongst the darkness, a conversation, they were eerie and harsh to Dende's ears, but he heard what they were saying, and he didn't like it.

" _You shouldn't be here, get out!" "Get out!" "It's wrong!" "Get out."_

Dende cringed as he covered his ears but the voices just seemed to get louder and louder and louder before everything went silent again, it was like the namkian had ear muffs on. Reopening the eyes, he had closed he was present with something horrifying, the being from before had opened his once closed eyes from before and those eyes sent a chill crawling through his body. They were sharp and harden like ice, and before he could do anything the being thrust out his hands out quickly from his side and shoved Dende harshly before screaming.

" _GET OUT!"_

Dende came out of his meditation with a yelp as his eyes flew open; Piccolo was by his side in minutes.

"Easy Dende, what did you see?" Piccolo soothed, the smaller Namek was short of breath, catching it he spoke hastily.

"There's a strong entity residing in Vegeta's mind... He looked exactly like Vegeta but also different. I was about to search more through his mind but that same being shut me out. I can't get back in." Bulma felt sweat rolling down the side of her face before she stood getting Dende's attention.

"But what does that mean for Vegeta... can't you do something? Whatever this thing is it's stopping him from waking up." Dende shared a stare with Piccolo and before long Piccolo nodded. He then trained his eyes on Bulma with reassurance.

"Since the being had shut Dende out, doesn't mean he'll shut me out. I've done this before and sometimes you just need to probe the right area... if this entity is something of a shield for people like us than we need to counter that with force." Goku nodded seeing where his old friend was going with this, Piccolo leaned himself over Vegeta just like Dende and before long he was gone.

Piccolo stared at the hazy mind scape as frog clung to his being, walking around for a bit he heard the sound of running. Turning sharply he got down low to the ground just in time as a swinging sword passed inches over his head, he then flipped backwards away a few feet before coming to eye level with the being that Dende encountered. Azure eyes hard as stone stared back at him, the rattle of beadings and jewels clashed before going silent. Rising from the ground the identical looking persona let go of the sword as it materialized into orbs of light before narrowing those ruthless eyes.

" _Why are you here? That other Namek was enough as it was."_ Piccolo was surprised when the being talked to him in a light smooth voice, it then crossed its arms.

"Are you the 'thing' keeping Vegeta in a coma?" Piccolo said as he to stood straighter before taking a relaxed stance as he spoke, the other scoffed at being insulted.

" _I'm not a 'thing'."_ Piccolo growled before calming his nerves, this persona was an illusion created to protect Vegeta's mind, getting mad at it wouldn't be professional.

"Answer my question." The individual pouted as he uncrossed his arms before taking a single step before appearing incredibly close to the stunned Namek. The being's eyes curling into an unsettling eye smile.

" _Run along, Alec should be waking up soon."_ Before Piccolo could question what that meant, the male slammed his palm against the Namekin's chest sending out a pulse wave into the darkness and poof just like that Piccolo was sucking in air in the real world and everybody was swarming him.

"What happened now?" They asked all at the same time, Piccolo blinked before his eyes turned to Vegeta's face.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said, worried for his mentor as he kept quite.

"I-It said Vegeta should wake up... soon." Was the breathless whisper. However, he kept quiet of the being calling Vegeta 'Alec' deciding to question the older Saiyan later about it. Bulma lost air while Trunks leaned over his father watching the still form, before anybody could have acted Vegeta's heart monitor went wild.

Icy blue eyes snapped open.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone, here is Chapter four. I am in college, if you don't already know from my Authors Note in A Hidden Vocal. But I hope to finish this story, so please review and support me in this long journey.

Chapter.4

Azure eyes snapped open, slowly but surely, they began to physically crack like a mirror before they shattered completely, unraveling the unfocused ebony orbs underneath. Bulma bit into her lip harder than intended, feeling the bitter taste of the crimson liquid. Her blood, pain blossomed, assaulting her mouth.

He was awake. Tears pricked her eyes, willing her hands to steady she grasped the hem of her shirt to decrease the trembling. Her tongue ran over her lip, when pain made her shudder she realized she wasn't in one of her dreams. He was awake, and as much as she blinked, silently pinching herself, that ocean of greyish- black slowly became brighter, eating away the greyish tint entirely.

"Vegeta." She whispered under her breath, his eyes blinked lazily before slowly turning to her. She blushed. Did he hear that?

Vegeta's mind was numb and hazy. Things seemed super blurry to him, harsh light made him blink but otherwise kept his eyes open as the room he was in came a little bit clear. What exactly happened? He didn't remember lying down, and by playing it by ear he could make out that he wasn't alone, actually far from it. The ceiling slowly became less blurry, a low throbbing course through his head before it stopped as the room became clear, the blurred edges of his vision soon vanished, and he could make out the line pattern in the ceiling. His eyebrow twitched when he heard the sharp intake of air before the rustle of clothing was heard, he assumed that he had been out for some time to get such a reaction. But what really got his attention, even though he didn't show it was the breathless whisper of his name.

Bulma? His head snapped slowly to the direction he heard it from, and what he found was his wife. Her cheeks tainted with an adorable blush, she had changed clothing, he noticed almost instantly. She was wearing a pale turquoise colored shirt that was long sleeved cotton, and dark tights that had golden leaf patterns scattering downwards. On her feet she wore cute black boots; his eyes took in the white fluffy scarf wrapped around her throat and finally his eyes settled on her face again. He blinked tiredly, but he noticed the pale lips. No lipstick, actually she only had mascara on which made Vegeta wonder. Her hair was pulled into a side pony-tail; it was tousled a bit loosing the soft curls. She was as beautiful as he remembered.

"Bulma." Blue eyes sparkled to life, she watched as Vegeta's took her in first before saying her given name, it sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She sniffled before wiping her tears, his eyes darkened slightly at the salty tracks, she smiled warmly.

"Hey." Was the whisper, her lips trembled with the effort. The overwhelming feeling that he was awake and she was actually speaking to him hadn't registered yet. Chichi felt herself squeaking with joy at the interaction between the two, even though they both were hot tempered and aggressive when they wanted to be, they both complemented each other without words. Vegeta's eyes softened for half a second before they became sharp and bottomless as he turned to address the rest of the people in the room with a scowl.

"What the fuck are you starring at?" Everybody on the right side straightened up and looked away. Even though some saw Vegeta's mask slip for that split second, they knew that they shouldn't say anything. They couldn't figure it out, but Bulma seemed to bring the best out of the stone hearted Prince. Vegeta felt slight relief when all the eyes avoid him, he sighed out before pushing himself forwards into a sitting position. His eyes scanned the room he was in, taking it all in with little amusement. Looking down at what he was wearing, he felt a tick mark pulse harshly over his brow and when he looked back up he found Bulma smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about the clothes; I'll go pick one of your shirts up. It's just, you had a fever and the clothing you were wearing was making it worse." Vegeta's scowl darkened making Krillin, Dende, and Chiaotzu shrink before the Prince turned his head towards Bulma again.

"When will you get my shirt, it better be sooner rather than later. Because I can only assume you would hate me being indecent in front of our guests, right? Bulma puffed out her cheeks in response to his mockery as a tiny blush made its way across her nose.

"Don't you dare, Vegeta." She snapped out, a weak smirk lifts the corners of the Saiyan's mouth. It soon disappeared as he looked down at his current shirt with distaste.

"This stupid thing is coming off as soon as these people leave, you know that right." Bulma groaned in defeat, he just woke up and already he was a hand full. Saiyan's and their amazing recovery skills, she gave a small nod. The others smiled at the little teasing between the two, Chichi decided that she was going to take a chance and speak to the man. For some reason, she never could officially like Vegeta, or come across the mere thought as one of her friends even though Bulma was proudly married to him.

"How are you feeling Vegeta?" She said with a small smile, the Saiyan in question turned to look at her which pleased her, she watched as he cocked a brow at her before looking at Bulma. Bulma laughed, she turned to Chichi, who was not as pleased. Vegeta turned again to address the one that had asked him.

"Like shit." Was the muttered reply as he turned slowly to look at Dende, who had been standing beside his bed the moment he had woken up. The smaller Namekin sensed the pair of steel eyes on him as he looked up at the face of the Prince. The face of the identical entity he had encountered flashed just behind his eye lids before melting into one with Vegeta who still stared down at him.

"That is to be expected... you did sleep for a long period of time. Tell me, do you remember anything before you passed out." Bulma spoke, breaking Vegeta's stare down with Dende as the Saiyan looked back in her direction with less of a scowl.

"Not much, just that my head was throbbing and I felt like my ears was plugged." Bulma nodded, she sat down in her seat with a determined look in her eyes. The Prince looked down again at his arms which were in his lap, his eyes trained on the one to find the IV drip and other medical tubes connecting to him that he found annoying but kept them attached. Goku smiled, Bulma turned her head slightly away, She felt the guilt inside her twist making her stomach hurt, she pushed pass it though. Facing forward again her eyes locked with dark calculating orbs as the Prince caught her in his gaze making her muscles freeze. Her throat squeezed closed and became unbearably dry.

Looking over at his wife, the Saiyan found his eye brow raise as he saw the guilt and confliction reflecting in her irises as she faced him again. Vegeta picked out the taunt muscles as they clenched under her clothing as she stared at him, his ears pick out the tiny noises of grinding teeth hidden away underneath plush lips. The Prince's sharp stare watched as the corner of her mouth twitched before he smelt the fear, and that's when his eyes narrowed. Black pools of ebony turned cold, as he finally figured it out. Goku and the others felt the change in the air as they watched Vegeta pick up the pieces pretty quickly, Chichi grinned. Bulma was not getting out of this one, because their favorite Saiyan Prince had already caught on to it.

"You been blaming yourself haven't you?" Came the harsh question that startled Bulma out of her superior, turning her head she shrank back from the angry look stretching across Vegeta's face, darken orbs glared daggers at her. Goku and Chichi smiled inwardly at the reaction, they knew that she would never admit it to anybody but when faced with the problem at hand then things would become a little bit difficult for her to lie.

"I'm sorry; it was j-just hard to get through a day knowing you could have died." Bulma said in a hushed voice that barely was heard by anybody but the Saiyan's in the room. Vegeta's glare didn't lessen; no it intensified even more to the others shock.

Vegeta felt bubbling rage, he hated when others pitied him. Now even his own wife doubted his strength, 'dying' was the last thing he was about to do.

"You are an idiot, Women." Yamacha growled at the insult but was taken aback when Bulma laughed and gave Vegeta a watery smile as tears rolled down her face. She couldn't hold it in anymore, just hearing that nickname and the usual angry voice was something she been wanting to hear for weeks now.

"You h-have no idea. I'm so glad that your back." Bulma said as she let her tears stream down her face, the room became lighter as the tension was lifted from every body's shoulders. Vegeta rolled his eyes but felt happy in away as the anger he felt before slowly melted away from his face. Leaving a tired looking man, the Prince moved his arm to his stomach which had lost the rock-hard abs. A frown shot across his face, his stomach tightened and cramped painfully, telling him he had been without proper food for a while. Just as he was going to voice his command for food, a slight movement made him looked to his side to find Trunks sitting there. The boy had been quiet since he had woken up, but a smile was on his youthful features making it known he was glad that Vegeta was awake.

"That's great and all, but since your all here can someone get me something to eat." Goku laughed as he stared at his friend, from where he stood he saw that Vegeta was slightly thinner in the waist area and arms but that could be fixed within time. Bulma dried her tears with a smile as she moved over to his bed side.

"Okay, just wait a few minutes while I take your blood and get a good listen to your heart and lungs." Vegeta deflated as he fell flat on his back for his wife to get a good look, Bulma chuckled as she grabbed the needle to acquire the needed blood from the Saiyan. Suddenly as she brought the needle close to her, something clicked in her head. Goku was still in the room, a smile split her face as she made eye contact with said person in the room. The younger Saiyan was pale in the face, his chocolate brown eyes shrinking in size as he stared in stricken terror at the object of his deepest fears. Chichi roll her eyes, she had one of the strongest being's for a husband, and yet he was deadly afraid of a single needle. She dreaded the day when she had to take them all to get the flu shot, Gohan chuckled as his father was dragged out of the room by his mother. Goten face –palmed.

Goku came back into the room once Vegeta had his blood taken; the Prince was now in an exercise of breathing in and out for Bulma, who had a stethoscope pressed right against the Saiyan's chest underneath his clothes, his heart.

"You seem extremely healthy for someone that just had a seizure. I want you transported into our room for resting up. I think that will make you stop complaining at least." Bulma voiced as she moved away from her husband with a smug look on her face as she put away the stethoscope. Vegeta glared at her as he grabbed the wires and tubes going into his arm, his face grimaced when he pulled it out but none the less felt better with it not irritating his skin anymore. He felt the tightening of his stomach, reminding of his little problem as he looked to his side with an irritated expression, singling to the people in the room that something was wrong.

"I'm starving here, can someone at least get some food in this room!" Bulma nodded before she left, Trunks still sitting beside his father turned to address him.

"I-I wanted to say, that even though you kind of trashed my birthday party, that you had every right to. I want you to know that I'm not mad; you took to your word and stayed for the party even though you were ill. Thank you, you're the best father I could ask for." Vegeta blinked as he felt pressure around his middle, and then it dawn on him, his son was hugging him. Now this might have been something most fathers would do and return the hug but this was him and... He felt embarrassed to say the least. The others watched, they hadn't expected Trunks to hug Vegeta, and now they think they saw the look of regret slowly cross the young Prince's face before he pulled back and blushed.

"I'm sorry about that, dad. I know how you are about the affectionate things in front of people. I'm just so glad that you're awake; it's been a depressing time without you. Especially for mom." Vegeta just stared at his son for gods know how long and the others began to fear that the Prince might hit Trunks just out of spite for hugging him. Vegeta then surprised them all when he cracked a smile, Piccolo even paled. Vegeta doesn't smile; it was weird to see on the usually stoic faced man but it was there, real. Chichi felt her cheeks heat up, the smile wasn't much but it made the Saiyan Prince look younger, livelier.

"Come here." Vegeta said as he lifted out his gloveless hand, and for the first time since the Prince woken up everybody took notice to them. The hands weren't what they had imagined; they were the hands of a strong warrior, yes, but what was around the wrist made them cringe and Goku simmered in rage. The hands themselves were hands that could make a swift death with just the flick of his wrist, but could also hold something delicate and fragile without it breaking, it was remarkable. Trunks walked closer in awe as his gaze stared at his father's hands, ever since he was small Vegeta never once took those gloves off, and Trunks saw why that was. Vegeta had deep cuts that dug deep into his wrists, like he was chained for ages, there were ugly scarring around the old wound, and Trunks understood why Vegeta didn't like taking off his gloves. Because he hid the truth of his slavery to Frieza and how horrible it was, Trunks felt his heart ache in sadness that his father didn't have childhood like he did.

Vegeta took noticed that he didn't wear his gloves but he wasn't as angry about the other's staring, annoyed that they didn't avoid right away but not mad. Somehow he knew they pitied him deep inside, but he could care less at the moment. All he wanted to do right now was ruffle his son's hair like his father use to do when he was a child. A slow ache wormed inside his heart at the mentioning of his dead man but felt proud he could pass on the gesture from his father, now he was a father and Trunks was his son. Trunks was closer now, Vegeta rest his hand on top of the boy's head with a smirk, the real smile fading.

"Yeah, your right. I don't like affection in front of people." Trunks looked up in curiosity before he felt his hair being ruffled back and forth; shock was the first thing he felt. His father was returning the gesture in his own way and for some reason he was satisfied with that. Goku felt some of the rage filter out as he watched with awe as Vegeta, their Vegeta, the same man that killed for the pleasure all those years ago returned affection back to his son. The others were one the same page as Goku, Piccolo smiled as he stared at Vegeta with admiration as the man put down his hand. Even though Vegeta was pure evil in the heart back then, he has slowly begun to soften however still have a tough demeanor towards his enemies. Piccolo noticed it when he saved Goku. Vegeta had done a one- eighty in such little time that Piccolo knew he could trust the Saiyan Prince when things went bad. Now the Prince has a Family to protect and think about when Earth is in danger.

Trunks had the biggest smile on his face; Vegeta just snorted before he turned his head sharply when he heard the door click as Bulma came walking in. Behind her were several people pushing serving carts with dozens of trays filled with meats and other food that made Goku green with envy. Vegeta sat up straighter as the carts were wheeled closer for better access for the weakened warrior, who's stomach spasmed with sharp pains. He was beyond starving, which was dangerous for their species, they build strength from food. Bulma came around to set a breakfast tray over his lap before she settled a large bowl of pork ramen in front of him. She also scooped some vegetables on the side and gave him a stern stare down before leaning away.

"Now I don't want no complaining, eat." She stated firmly before leaving his side completely and sitting down in her seat, Vegeta scowled but didn't respond as he picked up his spoon. As the Prince was eating, rather slower than his usual pace, Piccolo watched. The Namekian knew little about the Saiyan race, only little memory could serve him from late history passed down by the elders on New Namek. It was believed that a Saiyan can be aggressive because of their fighting nature, but one that is starving is one you don't want to cross paths with. A starving Saiyan is on another level, slightly higher than a mother Saiyaness protecting her child. Piccolo also recalled something that the elders said to him, something along the lines of 'keeping a starving Saiyan separate from other Saiyan's' Piccolo's train of vision snapped to the other's in the room to find Gohan fidgeting, Goten shifting from foot to foot with a look of nervousness shinnying in his eyes, and Goku, who was glaring at the trays of food. While Trunks didn't even show signs pointing to wanting to steal his father's food, just monitoring with a small smile.

"Bulma, can I have some?" Piccolo winced, which caught several people's attention in the room, Dende by than had moved away from Vegeta. Having caught on to Piccolo's body language, his own body tensing when Goku whined. The other Saiyan looked agitated, his wide gaze burning a hole in the various meats lined up on some of the carts.

"Goku, I don't think..." Dende began to warn, but was caught off when Bulma smiled warmly at her best friend.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Goku light up, while the Namekin's in the room paled as he made his way over to one of the carts. The drop of metal again metal alerted the others to Vegeta, who has stopped eating and was now fiercely spiking his KI, his mouth baring his elongated incisors at Goku. Bulma made a startling noise in the back of her throat at such an animalistic expression on her husbands face, it also through the others in the room off a bit as well. Goku froze, his eyes blown wide in surprise as he retracted his hand from the meat cart. That seemed to calm the older Saiyan down a bit, but not by much. His KI still heavy in the air.

"Vegeta?" Goku questioned as he stared at his friend, the Prince shifted his gaze back down to his half bowl of ramen soup. All was quiet, Piccolo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Vegeta began to resume eating.

"Vegeta? Honey are you feeling alright?" Bulma asked after a moment, her eyes weary as she stood from her spot, all she got in return was a grunt. She was at a loss of words as she turned to the others, Piccolo was about to speak up and explain when all hell broke loose.

"Bulma, Vegeta isn't being fair," Goku pouted as he stared at one of his best friends, Bulma huffed as she glanced at the Prince, who was now eating the vegetables at a more normal pace for a Saiyan. "Bulma."

"Shut up Kakarrot, leave her alone." Vegeta snapped as he finished up what was given to him, before reaching forwards to the meat cart. But for some insane reason, Goku reached out with his foot and lightly pushed it away from Vegeta's reach. Dende yelped, his eyes widening in fear as Vegeta's eyes bleed to red, taking over his ebony irises. It was abrupt, as a powerful wave of KI shook the room and blazing crimson eyes pierced Goku in place. Piccolo had shield both Goten and Dende from the after shook, the two being the youngest in the room. While the others took their own form of cover, but what really impacted the moment was the fact that both Trunks and Bulma were unscathed, haven been surrounded by a sphere of Vegeta's own KI.

"Your interference once, that I can look pass, but denying me for your selfishness is another." Vegeta growled, as the Prince picked up on of his utensils and with deadly aim threw the butter knife at Goku. It grazed the younger's cheek, causing a small cut that sluggishly bleed, before being imbedded in the wall behind his head. Goku nervously raised his hand in a way of calming the older Saiyan, but that only seemed to make him anger. Vegeta picked up his fork this time, but before throwing it, he inspected it with a slight smirk. "Yes, maybe putting you in a coma would better suit you than I."

Goku paled, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter. 5

A/N: FlashStepX here, I know it's short but bare with it. The world tournament is in a few months. Hope you enjoy it.

Goku was tittering towards running for the hills to standing tall before his Prince; it seemed to be the latter of the two. Only for one reason thou, it was a shame to admit it but...

Goku was scared to move. Vegeta's burning glare hidden behind a calm facade was more than enough to freeze the younger Saiyan in his place, the other occupants didn't chance a glance at that the seething Prince. Goku didn't know what to do, Vegeta's heating stare burned through his eye socks, daring him to mess up.

"But... Vegeta, you have so much. More than even you can eat." Goku said in a hush, but it was heard loud and clear, as Vegeta's calm mask cracked slightly. Making some of his Ki spike, before a threatening growl ripped out of the Prince's throat as those ebony colored eyes flickered with hidden anger that was ticking slowly into rage. Tein, Yamacha, Krillin, and everybody else cringed back, Chichi bit her nails as she watched the show down between the most powerful beings, if she didn't stop this, Bulma's medical compound would be nothing but rumble. Which wouldn't look every good on her at all; quickly raising herself up from the chair she reached out and grasped Goku by the shoulders with a nervous expression.

"I-I think it's time we leave, Goten's birthday is in two more days and we haven't gotten all his little friends gathered up and on the list. Besides I can cook up food then, if you guys are hungry." Gohan, picking up the distraction, he also raise from his seat to help guide his father away from the explosion that is bound to happen. Goten perked up as he came running out from under Piccolo's cape latching onto Gohan's arm, laughing away.

"B-But Chichi whats the point of leaving when there is already food here." Goku said hotly, his chocolate eyes turning to the Prince, who stared at him with unrestrained anger. Vegeta couldn't believe this idiot; he wanted to eat his food when his wife was offering to cook for him. Something inside of him snapped, it was like hot lava was twisting violently in every vein in his body.

Nobody saw it coming, no one but Bulma who couldn't move a muscle under the intense pressure that was emanating from her husband. The air inside the room plummeted and became denser as Vegeta's eyes flickered from dark ebony to harsh crimson that pierced everybody to the core. Goku felt fear stabbing his heart as he stared into the eyes of his friend; Vegeta wasn't in bed no more, more like he was standing right in front of the younger male. Goku started to react before the crushing weight of a fist landed itself in his abdomen making the Saiyan cough up blood before he hit the wall behind him. Before anybody could move the pressure disappeared as Vegeta backed up, Goku lifted his head sluggishly as he stared at the Prince with slight horror as Vegeta's eyes melted into those same dark orbs. His face was blank before a small smirk cracked at the corners of his mouth as he shook his head in amusement.

"Funny for some reason, you aren't even worth fighting? But I warn you, think about touching my food again and coughing up blood won't be _the only thing_ you should be worried about." Goku felt his heart stop, Vegeta's energy felt off. Chocolate brown eyes shrunk in size as he slowly picked himself up, his eyes scanned his friend who had turned his back on him in favour of walking back to the hospital bed, while this was going on Piccolo observed his friend's strange behaviour. It wasn't like Goku to become frighten easily, but the younger Saiyan was displaying it like a painting. Something was wrong. Turning sharply to stare at Vegeta who was leaning on one knee onto the bed, Piccolo felt his throat choke up as he sensed large amount of Ki coiling deep inside the Prince's veins before that too vanished, leaving his normal flow of Ki.

"I want you out of my room, all of you." Vegeta growled, Goku nodded shakily as he grabbed Chichi by the shoulders which alerted Gohan and Goten, they were gone before Vegeta turned around. His eyes landed on Piccolo who stared at him with wonder, the Prince lifted up his hand with a menacing glare as he address to the others in the room that hadn't moved yet.

"I hate repeating myself." Slowly a small ball of light blue Ki had formed in his open palm as he looked to the side, his eyes landing on his wife. She was staring at him with a glare of her own, her foot taping on the tile floor hard making an annoying clicking noise.

"If you so much as dent the wall, you're cooking your own food for a week." Bulma gritted out, Yamacha felt his chest swell with pride at the threat but it was immediately crushed when Vegeta through his head back and laughed.

"That's fine with me." Vegeta turned his attention back at his so called guest to find only Piccolo and Dende present. Great, absorbing the Ki blast that was intended to be thrown, Vegeta let his hand rest in at his side.

"So what do you guys want?" Piccolo stared at the Prince with a steady gaze before he grunted and turned sharply letting his cape flutter behind him; Dende grasped his hands together before looking up with a nervous smile.

"It's good to see you in great health once again." Vegeta raise a brow, not one to say thank you he nodded his understanding before Dende bounced on his heels and trailed behind Piccolo as they too left as the door clicked closed.

"You know Vegeta; you didn't have to be such an ass to Goku!" Bulma immediately said with less anger in her voice than she attended as she stood from her seat with ease, she walked over to where the Prince sat.

"He just wanted some of your food, you never refused him before? Is there something wrong?" Vegeta turned softened eyes on her, before they hardened slightly at the mentioning of Kakarrot touching his food; it was enough to send a small burst of rage rolling through his veins. And unknown to him, his eyes flashed to crimson making Bulma flinch back before he snapped out of it to stare in blown iris.

"I'm sorry, no, there's nothing wrong." Behind his parents, Trunks stared at his father with a frown as he took in the crimson colored eyes before they disappeared. Could his father always do that?

Ebony eyes scanned over the person's left arm with a scowl, Bulma bit her lip as tears sprang behind her eyes as she too looked down at her arm that was in the hands of her husband's.

"Does it hurt, when I touch it?" Vegeta mumbled as he turned her arm softly making her scream in pain, he stopped the action immediately as he looked up into her eyes.

"It's broken, I told you that's dangerous. You never listen." Vegeta whispered as he reached behind her to reach for a piece of cloth on one of her many lab tables, they were sitting on the concrete ground of her laboratory. Just minutes before, she was balancing on a ladder trying to fix one small thing on Vegeta's space ship when she reached out to far and lose balance. She ended up falling and smacking her arm _hard_ on the side of one of her metal tables, the noise and her screaming was what brought a frantic Vegeta running towards her.

"Oh ha-ha, you know before you said anything I was using my own body strength to get up there. After you left I went to get the ladder like you asked. But look where that got me." Bulma whined as Vegeta balanced on his heels like a-a... A monkey. Ironic, just need the tail and everything would be set. Vegeta leaned backwards with a large piece of cloth in his gloved hands, slipping her arm into the soft cloth gently he made a make shift sling.

"That should do it; we need to get help now." Bulma pouted as she leaned forwards to sling her good arm around his neck while she felt his arms wrap securely around her as he lifted her bridal style, turning her head slightly right she watched his muscles bulge as he walked up the stairs with a grim face.

"Vegeta, don't look like that, I'm _fine_." His eyes cast a quick glance at her before he looked straight ahead, but what kept her mouth glued shut was the fierce intensity of Azure colored eyes that had stared into her soul before they retreated. His eyes? Bulma leaned forward and reached her right hand out and grabbed his chin, turning it to make him face her, she was met with confused ebony orbs. Quirking a brow she let go, did she imagine it?

"Mom!" Bulma turned away from what she was reading to look across the threshold to stare into blue orbs, her eyes, and the one thing that he had inherited from her besides his intelligence. Trunks stood there with his hand on the knob. He looked at her with a mixer between scared to confused, as he let go of the door knob to enter her room.

"Whats wrong, sweetie?" Bulma said as she began to rise from her's and Vegeta's bed, she was still in her pajamas while her hair was up in a messy bun with chop sticks stick through to hold it in place, she walked closer to her son. Since it was early in the morning, she guessed that Vegeta was training since she woke up to the norm. He was back to being Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyan's. So she relaxed back into bed to read for awhile since she still had a broken arm, oh well it was quite while it lasted.

"Dad." She was out her own bedroom door before she could knowledge it, Trunks right on her heels as she walked quickly down the dark hallway. Rounding the corner she was struck with a smell like no other, her stomach growled making her realise she had been without food for over a few hours. Turning to look at her son, Trunks didn't look faze by the smell like she thought he would be. Moving silently towards the living room, they were stopped when a beautiful sound met their ears. Humming?

"Trunks, where exactly is your father?" The demi-Saiyan turned his head slightly away from her before he pointed his thumb in the direction of the kitchen. He walked away without another word, leaving her to stand in the living room. She didn't think her brow could go any further upwards than they already were, taking her son's word or in this case gesture, she walked into the kitchen.

Now she might have been dreaming for this simply wasn't real, how could it be? The kitchen light was illuminating the counters that were being occupied with varieties of different sized bowls. A figure stood in the centre, his right hand skillfully flipping pancakes that were on the skillet like they knew how to for years. One bowl that was on his left side was half way full of pancake batter, while by the skillet a platter that was silver in tint held several cooked pancakes. Bulma's eye lashes fluttered as she gazed at her husband's muscular back as he shifted over to the other bowls that were all bunched together; she looked closer and saw the thin steam that came from them. He made more than pancakes?

"Oh, look who decided to come down stairs." She snapped her head upwards to be startled as her gaze rested on gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. They were the lightest shade of blue that they were almost white, like ice with a light layer of snow on top. Vegeta stood there with a white t-shirt that has the capsule corp symbol resting just above his right pectoral. His training shorts rumbled at the edges like he had been training and were also stained with pancake batter, his face was softened considerably that made him look like he was twenty again, he was smiling at her.

Her heart felt like melting, her eyes roamed over the other changes and found that his hair wasn't combed as neatly as it should have been. A single piece of hair that looked like the starting of his fringe was dangling in the middle of his forehead, he looked handsome. A giggle passed her lips as she spotted pancake batter on his cheek and a little bit on his nose, his face light up even wider at her happy facade.

"So, Vegeta? Whats the occasion, pancakes, I don't remember teaching you how to cook those?" Bulma teased as she looked away from the overly happy Prince, as nice as it was to have him like this, it also had a creepy feeling. His eyes? So she wasn't imagining it before, his eyes do change color, but how?

"Trunks, why don't you go grab him so we can eat; I'm almost done cooking the rest." She nodded quickly, slightly confused and a little worried with the attitude change. She moved out of the kitchen and in the direction of the lab where Trunks was heading to when she last left him. Opening the door, she descended the stairs with ease as she hit the bottom that was a lined with tile. Trunks stood there by one of her projects, his hands smeared with grease from working on it, his handsome face was turned into a grim expression as he moved his wrench in a slightly awkward direction before a beautiful smile spread across his face.

"There, I think that's going to do the trick." Bulma folded her arms across her chest with pride, before Trunks grabbed the grease cloth and cleaned up. He turned to her with a thoughtful look.

"Do you think the personality and eye color changes are because of the seizure? It's been bugging me... I just thought..."Bulma sighed as she unfolded her arms before walking closer to her son.

"It might, but that can't be for sure." Trunks nodded as he put the cloth down onto the many tables, turning he stared into her eyes with a fading emotion that didn't sit well with her but she didn't push it.

"He wants us to eat together, so let's not keep him waiting." Trunks brow rise before he shrugged and chuckled out.

"I guess not."

They exited the lab, closing the door with a resounding click that echoed softly through the dark halls to become shell shocked at what they heard; the voice was smooth and husky with sexiness that struck a core to both mother and son as they raced to the kitchen to see Vegeta walking around the table, setting it up.

Singing.

(Impossible male version Shontelle)

" _I remember years ago_. _Someone told me I should take, caution. When it comes to love. I did I did_." Vegeta placed a plate down onto the table with gentleness like no other as he side stepped side ways to resume placing things in the right order.

" _And you were strong and I was not. My illusions, my mistake I was careless, I forgot._ _I did_." Bulma turned her head sharply to the side like she just gotten slapped, Trunks shivered.

" _And now when all is done there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly. You have won. You can go ahead and tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky love. All we had is gone, now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible."_

She felt her knee's become wobbly, this was Vegeta. Her Vegeta, but his voice didn't sound the same. No it was magical and beautiful. Vegeta had done setting the table and had now taken notice to his family; he greeted them with a smile.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

They both nodded dumbly. What a day.

Bulma walked slowly to her and Vegeta's bedroom with a tired expression, she wanted answers. Vegeta, after breakfast this morning did a complete three- sixty reverting back to normal and as much as they tried to make him open up, he snapped and said that they were annoying him. She sighed, he didn't remember a thing. Clasping the door knob, she twisted it open to find Vegeta on the bed sleeping with a book clenched in his hands. She raised a thin blue brow before walking over to grab it, turning it to read the title.

" _The Mind and its Tricks."_ Bulma cast a worried look at her Saiyan before she flipped the page she saw was book marked. Skimming her eyes on a certain page that had been highlighted, her stomach knotted with uneasiness.

" _When the mind begins to project human images into your vision, it means that something with this person has to do with something from your past."_ She shut the book quickly, looking down at hersleeping husband with concern. What was going on?


End file.
